black_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
GW Copyright
The Games Workshop Copyright The Black Crusade Wiki is a joint project with the goal of creating as complete an encyclopedia as possible for fan-made creations for the Games Workshop wargame Warhammer 40,000. This includes characters, organisations and stories which are not the canon created and owned by Games Workshop, but are related to and inspired by it. It must be noted that this is an unofficial fan project and therefore is in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. For the content of this encyclopedia, please consider Games Workshop's Intellectual Property Policy. Below are listed some of the relevant excerpts. Games Workshop's Intellectual Property Policy On the one hand Games Workshop is obligated to protect its intellectual property and the future of the company from those who try to profit dishonestly from GW IP. On the other hand Games Workshop would like to grant a certain free space to the many fans of its products, so that they can realize their creativity, which can only be beneficial for the hobby. Due to this conflict, Games Workshop has specified detailed guidelines for handling its intellectual property. Here are the most important points from Games Workshop's policies in the context of this free encyclopedia: * All uses of the intellectual property here are without license and are thereby a violation of copyright. However, it is unlikely that Games Workshop will complain of a copyright violation, as long as these guidelines are followed. * Pictures and photos of Games Workshop products may be used only in limited measure and only with correct copyright Disclaimer (see below). * Games Workshop's symbols and logos may not be altered in any way. * Games Workshop's intellectual property may not be used in relation to any commercial activity. * Direct copies and/or scans of Games Workshop publications, images, or other materials are not permitted. This includes any Out-of-Production materials, web site materials, and White Dwarf articles. Your own materials are, however, permitted. (as long as you follow the other requirements of this policy). * You may not use Games Workshop's intellectual property in relation to any third party products or third party intellectual property. * You may not use any of Games Workshop's IP without appropriately crediting the IP and using the appropriate disclaimers in accordance with this policy (see below). * You may not create, distribute, or use any material that is not consistent with the functionality, atmosphere, and parameters of the Warhammer universe as created and owned by Games Workshop. * Any content created using Games Workshop's intellectual property may not be declared "official." * You may not create, distribute, or use any material that is derogatory, obscene, or offensive, or that devalues any Games Workshop product in any way. Disclaimer This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. ''40k, Adeptus Astartes, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, Dawn of War, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khorne, the Khorne device, Kroot, Lord of Change, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle device, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh device, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch device, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer 40k Device, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2005, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. ''